Merecido
by seijuu
Summary: CASTIEL X DEAN SLASH/Bromance Castiel sabe que merece castigo por sus actos, sabe que lo que hace esta mal, pero, por qué no se detiene? Por qué Dios lo deja vivir?


_-Lloraría si pudiera_

Pensó en ese momento el ángel, pero la verdad es que el llanto no era más que un concepto en su mente ya que nunca lo había hecho ni sabia como.

Todo se contraía y expandía en su pecho, incluso las palabras se volvían difíciles de pronunciar entonces él le hablo otra vez.

_-Deberías llorar de vez en cuando, si es solo que no sabes hacerlo, puedo mostrarte._

Era Jimmy Novak otra vez, últimamente parecía preocupado por él.

_-Recibo todo el dolor que merezco y no tengo derecho a liberarlo al mundo, por algo Dios me lo ha dado_.

Jimmy estaba triste, iba a hablarle pero no lo hizo. Castiel siguió caminando, caminar lo hacia sentir mas mundano, lo distraía de sus alas y lo concentraba en sus pies, aunque de esa forma pensaba más en sus problemas… _Problemas_. Suspiró, lo hacia realmente seguido, no sabia que significaba pero lo relajaba por uno segundos, todos le preguntaban si estaba triste cuando lo hacia, parece que los humanos suspiran mucho cuando están tristes.

Lo que realmente odiaba de caminar en sus piernas y pensar en sus problemas era que todo ello lo llevaba siempre al mismo lugar, siempre a alguna habitación de hotel en algún estado, en alguna ciudad. Se paraba en la oscuridad lejos de los ojos de los humanos y los miraba dormir.

_-Parece que realmente le agrada…_

Dean Winchester dormía como siempre, vestido con toda su ropa sin cambiarse, aun se olía el alcohol en su respiración.

Le gustaba verlo dormir… tenia tantos problemas… pero sabía dormir y despertar después sin más preocupación que su desayuno.

Las primeras caminatas que había dado, lo habían llevado al mismo lugar que las últimas, siempre a un cuarto distinto, pero siempre a los mismos humanos. No había encontrado entretenido vigilarlos al principio, lo hacia sin ningún tipo de intencionalidad. Pero las siguientes veces sin saber que o por que, comenzó a verse interesado, nadie sabía de ello, solo eran amistosas visitas, solo les echaba una ojeada.

Bajó la cabeza desviando la mirada al pensar en esos tiempos.

_-Padre, no entiendo porque insistes en no volarme la cabeza, en no borrarme de este mundo, no quitarme mi gracia…._

Vio sus manos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus tendones subiendo por su brazo, se sacudió. Había visto ya muchas veces a Dean tener sexo casual con humanas, esto nunca lo había afectado de manera alguna, así que estaba acostumbrado.

Buscó algo en sus manos mientras recordaba ese día, buscó un motivo que no encontró o no comprendió.

Todo el recuerdo era nítido como la habitación que tenía delante, Dean Winchester estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer.

Los ojos gimientes y húmedos giraban en torno a la habitación hasta que involuntariamente los fijó en algo en la pared era un cuadro, una lámpara, o una mancha algo que llamó la atención de Dean que no sabia que los ojos del ángel estaban justo allí, invisibles pero expectantes y sorprendidos.

Ese pequeño gesto que duró unos segundos fue suficiente, Castiel desapareció del mundo. Se fue lejos a algún lugar sin razón ni conciencia, un lugar que se clavo en su cabeza y que se mantenía aun ahí en el espacio que hay entre el ojo y el oído.

_-Late tan fuerte_

Pensó tratando de alejarlo de él, pero lo tenía clavado en la cabeza, no se lo podía quitar o ignorar. Una vez pensó en sacarse esa parte de la cabeza, un ángel no la necesitaba pero Jimmy le aseguro que eso no estaba realmente en su cabeza y que por más que se la cercenara seguiría ahí molestándolo desde el espacio vacío.

Parpadeó y se vio ahí otra vez, pasó las manos suavemente por las sabanas, ¿cuántas veces había hecho esto ya?

Se sentó sobre el colchón observándolo de cerca, en la oscuridad, había memorizado muchas cosas sobre Dean Winchester, demasiadas. Tímidamente, como siempre lo hacia, como todas las primeras veces, acarició el rostro relajado de Dean. Siempre se tomaba su tiempo, siempre trataba de no asustarlo, pero siempre fallaba porque el cazador siempre seria un cazador y los cazadores siempre están alerta.

_-¿Cass?_

Dean lo miró ingenuamente, medio dormido, medio sorprendido y eso lastimaba al ángel porque él nunca sospechaba nada. Castiel se inclinó sobre Dean y sintió como este se hundió contra la cama en un intento de retroceder.

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cass, que mierda estas haciendo?_

Dean siempre se asustaba e intentaba apartarlo, pero él era un ángel, no podía ser apartado.

_-Oye amigo, me estas asustando, ¡¿estuviste viendo porno otra vez?_

Castiel lo miró fijo, no entendía porque él siempre prefería pensar que era algún tipo de confusión; inmovilizo los puntos importantes, manos y pies. No necesitaba sogas y había aprendido que soltar y cuando hacerlo.

Lo besó rudamente, ya que los labios de Dean eran suaves, pero sus dientes cortaban como el demonio, lo dejó morderlo, siempre lo dejaba, no le gustaba el dolor, pero sabia que lo merecía, dejaba que lo mordiera y lo golpeara cuando podía, él se quedaría con todo el dolor.

Las sabanas se mancharon de sangre, su labio goteaba sobre el mentón de Dean y luego la sangre bajaba tibia por su cuello hasta las sábanas.

_-¡Mierda!_

A veces lo desnudaba y a veces lo dejaba vestido, pero siempre era muy gentil, bajó la mano acariciando lentamente su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Había aprendido mucho sobre ese cuerpo en particular, sabia como acariciarlo y esto perturbaba a Dean la mayoría de las veces, no le gustaba excitarse tan fácilmente cuando era tocado contra su voluntad. Castiel siguió tocándolo y besó su cuello manchándolo con su propia sangre, Dean gritó, llamó a Sam, pero Castiel ya había aprendido a controlar esos problemas, Sammy no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente, al igual que todos en el hotel, solo él lo escucharía gritar, eso también lo merecía.

Se subió sobre él sentándose sobre sus caderas, quería transmitirle todo ese fuego, todo el infierno que sentía al tocarlo, levantó su camiseta y le besó el pecho lentamente, siempre lo hacia lento, porque así podía memorizar todo una y otra vez.

Dean se había excitado y él también.

_-¡Maldición! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Sus ojos brillaban de desesperación en la oscuridad, así que el ángel los besó mientras Dean alcanzaba a morderle la parte baja del rostro, cerca del mentón. Otro chorro de sangre calló a las sabanas.

Castiel bajó y lamió su ombligo, no le daba importancia a su dolor, luego sin ningún tipo de reparo le sacó los pantalones de un tiron dejando sus genitales totalmente expuestos y excitados. Dean grito cosas hirientes, Castiel solo le dedicó una mirada, nunca le decía nada, no tenia derecho a hablarle. Bajó la vista y se inclino sobre la excitación del cazador y comenzó a aumentarla usando sus labios, ¿que era todo ese instinto que nacía de él? ¿Era acaso el hecho de tener ese cuerpo o era él?…. Siempre había sido él.

Dean se sacudió y terminó con toda la angustia de su alma, tenia los ojos vidriosos y tensaba la mandíbula debido a la ira, la vergüenza y la impotencia que sentía, pero aun así Castiel le mantuvo la mirada, por mas retorcido que fuera su rostro, por mas dolido, por mas decepcionada que estuviera su mirada siempre había algo hermosos en su rostro cuando acababa.

Separó sus piernas para estimularlo, sabía que no lo lastimaría físicamente, había aprendido muy bien como hacerlo. Pero Dean siempre, todas las veces, desde la primera hasta esta, lloraba, lloraba tanto. Y eso era extremadamente horrible, siempre lo había visto sufrir, de las peores formas, pero rara vez se le escapaba lágrima alguna.

_-¡Sal de Ahí maldito enfermo, hijo de puta!_

Castiel no dejó de hacer lo que hacia, y continuo estimulando a Dean con sus dedos.

_-…Solo deseo entrar…_

Pensó Castiel mirando como hipnotizado sus manos, y a medida que se movían, Dean gemía perdiendo el control de su voz. Amaba ese sonido, era hermoso, nada que hubiera escuchado antes en el cielo se le comparaba, ni en la tierra había algo similar, nada que lo estimulara tan fuertemente. Sentía tanto dolor, tanto placer.

Siempre que entraba en él, suavemente, era abrumado por el aroma de su piel y su aliento, todos sus sentidos, los humanos y los otros, parecían estallar una y otra vez sobre él.

Sabia cuando era el momento, raras veces lo era, pero esta noche, Castiel tuvo suerte, había veces en las que Dean dejaba de luchar, entonces podía soltarlo y abrazarlo, era como un momento en que el instinto bloqueaba sus pensamientos y sus barreras se derribaban, un momento en el que podía besarlo sin ser mordido

Sintió dicha, pudo hacerle el amor esa noche.

Dean se quedó recostado, sin mirarlo con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, ambos sabían que podían seguir toda la noche, pero fue Castiel quien se detuvo después de terminar.

_-Solo una vez._

Se repetía siempre, podía frenar después de una vez, pero si se permitía hundirse e ese cuerpo más tiempo, no sabía si podría detenerse, no sabia de lo que realmente era capaz de hacer.

_-¿Esto es lo que siempre sucede?_

_-Si._

_-¿Y siempre es igual?_

_-No._

Silencio.

_-¿Cuantas… Cuantas veces ya..?_

_-29_

_-Mierda…_

Dean lo miró.

_-¿Y siempre lo borras?_

_-Lo mejor que puedo._

_-…Siempre que despierto pienso que algo sucedió y no lo puedo recordar._

Castiel no respondió, solo levanto los ojos para verlo al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la frente de Dean.

_-Voy a borrar todo, otra vez._

Dean no dijo nada, y dejó que Castiel apoyara su mano en su frente, se sintió triste, no por él y por lo que había pasado, se sintió triste por Castiel. Cerró los ojos y sintió el toque del ángel sobre su cabeza, con el peso de su brazo y la vibración de sus nervios.

El ángel Castiel lloró sin siquiera saber que lo hacia.

El día siguiente el sol salió y abrasó todo a su paso, Dean despertó con la sensación de que algo había parado, pero no sabia qué, vio las sabanas limpias, algo le pareció raro en el aire, era un poco difícil respirar.

Castiel lo miró invisible desde un rincón y desapareció.

El aire era mas liviano ahora, es hora del desayuno.

Fin.


End file.
